


Hands Off

by sloanesvu



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Auction, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloanesvu/pseuds/sloanesvu
Summary: Adam finally tires of Miya and sells him off.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookysushi658](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysushi658/gifts).



“Lose one more match and I’m done with you.” 

When Adam had issued the ultimatum Miya didn’t think he’d follow thru. He’d had too many chances to throw him away at this point for the boy to believe it anymore, he almost couldn’t stand the drop of his heart when they walked thru the doors of the auction house instead of their usual restaurant. 

“A-Adam?” Miya couldn’t hide the nerves under his voice, the fancier than usual outfit that Adam had picked for him tonight suddenly making more sense as he saw the upscale outfits around him. 

“Hmmmm?” the man didn’t even cast him a glance as he ushered them forward towards the stage, the surrounding people eyeing the two as the crowd found their seats. 

_Fuck._ He wasn’t bluffing this time, Adam really was going to fucking sell him. He hadn’t even lost that terribly, _how dare he_ cast him aside so easily. Ears burning hot and tears stinging his eyes he whirled around to face Adam, who caught him by the wrist. 

“Ah ah ah.” his grip tightened like a vise, fear and pain pricking at Miya’s mind as he broke into a cold sweat. “Walk.” the command was a low growl, Adam’s other hand grabbing the boy by the waist and twirling him back around. When he still hesitated, a coil of dread settling in his gut, Adam shoved him forward roughly, Miya’s ankles almost twisting as he lost balance on those heels Adam had insisted on. 

_Shit. Shit shit shit._ He barely heard the auctioneer announce his name as he made it to center stage, the blinding lights and sinking feeling of betrayal making him feel more exposed than the baby doll dress he was wearing ever could. 

“Going once! Going twice! Sold! To number 47!” between the auctioneers speech and the person behind him guiding him off stage, everything was moving so quickly. What the fuck had just happened? Who the fuck had just bought him? Frantic emerald eyes shot up to spot Cherry right before he was rudely shoved into his arms. He stumbled but his elder caught him by the elbow, hard eyes regarding him as he steadied on his feet. 

“Pull yourself together.” Cherry hissed at him from behind his hand fan before turning to lead them out of the venue, Miya stumbling after him in a confused daze. He barely felt his body as he was escorted out to a limousine, the slam of the door closing him in there ringing in his ears. Cherry was silent, eyes closed and pensive. He didn’t move and neither did the car, the dread he had felt building in his stomach now a monster. 

After a few moments of complete silence and stewing uncomfortably in his seat, Miya jumped, startled by his car door suddenly swinging open. His face went pale at the sight of Adam on the other side, sinister grin in place. “Miya ~ Did you miss me?” the breathy lilt of his voice had Miya’s pulse pounding in his ears, his body long conditioned to react whether he wanted it to or not, but he didn’t dare answer. Adam pushed Miya over with his body as he slid into the car beside him, exchanging a look with Cherry before settling in.  
  
“I’m the user manual for tonight ~” Adam cooed into Miya’s ear softly, a hand settling on the boy’s thigh. “So Cherry knows exactly how to use you.” he snickered at the shudder that rippled thru Miya despite the look of horror on his face, a slender finger tipping his chin up. 

  
_Smack._

Both parties flinched as Adam withdrew his hand, startled that Cherry had struck him with that damn fan. 

“I’d thank you not to touch what’s mine until given permission.” his eyes flashed down to the hand on Miya’s thigh and Adam snidely removed it. 

“You really should learn to have more fun.” Adam was still all smiles, clearly enjoying how frazzled Miya seemed at his situation despite Cherry’s sour mood. Why was he so mad anyway? Almost like he didn’t want to be there at all. Miya was about to open his mouth to ask why but stopped cold at his expression. There wasn’t a hint of good humor there, pure ice. 

It was a stuffy ride back to the hotel Cherry had booked for them for the night - a preemptive measure to keep Adam out of his home surely. But he’d definitely made sure he’d keep his luxurious accommodations, reserving non other than the penthouse suite. 

“Whoa…” Miya gaped at the huge room as they stepped in, forgetting his situation for a brief moment before being pulled back to reality by Adam’s ever intrusive touch. 

“Miya ~” the lilt still in his voice annoyed him, his hands automatically trying to pry his off of his waist, but the harsh smack of Cherry’s fan slapping him stopped his efforts.

“You are not in charge.” Cherry still regarded him coldly, any hint of past friendliness extinguished in Adam’s company. “Keep your hands to yourself and do as you're told.” 

Miya gulped, nodding his head numbly as Adam’s grip tightened. “Yessir.” he mumbled as he was escorted to the bed and then promptly thrown onto it, landing harshly despite all the pillows. 

“He likes it rough.” Adam’s voice was a growl as he crawled onto the bed, grabbing Miya by the ankle and dragging his frail body over to him. “Isn’t that right, Mi-ya?” he dragged out each syllable, pleased at the blush it got out of Miya as he turned to face him. 

“Answer him.” Cherry’s instruction caught Miya off guard, emerald eyes meeting Cherry’s briefly before rooting them to the ceiling, face crimson. 

“Yes.” his answer was curt and as soon as he gave it Adam was peeling his dress off of him, giggling at the little resistance he gave as he was treated like a doll. “As you can see, he’s already been prepared.” Adam was motioning to the buttplug already in place now that the boy was naked, clearly pleased with himself. 

“Perfect.” Cherry rolled his eyes, immune to Adam’s antics. “I suppose next you’ll tell me you’ve already stuffed him ahead of time.” Golden eyes met ruby as he saw Adam pull the plug out with a sick _pop,_ cum immediately trailing down the boy's ass. 

“How’d you know?” Miya was bright red at this crass treatment, cock hard despite it all in Adam’s company. He hated the effect the man had on him, having him writhing with need so easily. 

The sound of Cherry’s fan slapping shut caught both of their attention, a deep sigh falling from his lips. “Just hurry up and get out. I’ve no interest in watching this.” his back was already to them as he sauntered away to the hot tub, turning the water on and sitting by it as it filled. 

Adam turned back to Miya, still red from embarrassment. “Well you heard him, let’s hurry up then.”

Before he could process it, Adam was already balls deep in him, his legs straight up in the air as he shouted with every thrust. The man was always so merciless, not caring if Miya was ready for the onslaught of sensation as he made his hole his own. 

Just as fast as it began it was over, Adam not caring to drag things out a second longer than necessary with no audience to entertain. With a final thrust he emptied himself into the boy, Miya whimpering as he felt long ropes of cum fill him up entirely. 

“Alright,” Adam announced, tossing Miya to the side and zipping up his pants. “Have fun with it.” Then he was gone, the slamming door too loudly on his way out. 

For a few moments Miya laid there staring at the ceiling, unsure of what was to come next. He chanced a glance across the room at Cherry who was now in the hot tub, soaking in a bubble bath. Gold eyes snapped open to meet his, a kind smile finally making its way onto his elder’s features. 

“Why don’t you come over here and clean up?” 

  
  



End file.
